Pestana Hotels and Resorts
Pestana Hotels and Resorts, is a brand of the Pestana Group and it is present in three continents: Europe, South America and Africa.Pestana Hotels It is the largest Portuguese hotel company and it has the 94th place in the 300 biggest hotel groups in the world, ranking published by the Hotels MagazineCORPORATE 300 RANKING History The Pestana hotel group was started by Jose Pestana and Manuel Pestana. They let the building to Sheraton but after that they built the Rovuma. In the late 1970s the Rovuma hotel was signed onto Jose Pestanas name but civil friction stole the hotel. Jose Pestana died on the 14th November 2010. Manuel Pestana died some time in December 2005. They acquired the Atlântico hotel, an ocean front unit in Funchal in 1965. A new 5 star hotel was built on the site and was completed in 1972. Known today as the Pestana Carlton Madeira Hotel. When Manuel Pestana retired, he handed over the control to his son Dionisio. Dioniso has 4 children, Carlota (aged 20) Lourenco (aged 19) Manuel (aged 18) Vasco (aged 11). Lourenco behing the brains of the family and the most licky to follow the business in the near future. In the mid eighties the Group acquired another 5 star hotel in Madeira, the Pestana Carlton Park. Designed by the famous Brazilian architect Prof. Oscar Niemayer. 1995 - Pestana Atlantic Bay Hotel opened in July 1997 - The opening of Pestana Village Hotel in Madeira. Purchase of a Lockheed Tristar by Euro Atlantic Airline. 1998 - The opening of Pestana Carlton Rovuma Hotel in Maputo, Mozambique. Purchase of 1 square kilometre on the Troia Peninsula near Lisbon. 1999 - The completion of the Pestana Quinta da Beloura clubhouse including 17 suites. Purchase of the 5 star Rio Atlantica Hotel in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and the extension of Pestana Levante Hotel in Armação de Pera, Algarve. 2000 - The purchase of a hotel with 30 luxury bungalows in Angra, Brazil, of the 500 room ex-Meridien hotel in Salvador, Brazil and of a prime 200 room beachfront hotel in Natal, Brazil. The opening of the historical Pestana Porto Carlton Hotel in the city centre and of the Pestana Miramar Hotel in Madeira. 2001 - The opening of the Pestana Carlton Palace Hotel in Lisbon, of the Alvor Beach Club and of the Pestana Alvor Atlantico in the Algarve. The purchase of the Palm Gardens townhouse resort in Carvoeiro and of with hotel and golf planning in Silves, Algarve. The purchase of Quinta Amoreira with approval for 400 units in Alvor, Algarve and the opening of Pestana Atalaia Hotel in Madeira. 2002 - The purchase of the Malelane Gate Resort on the border of the Kruger National Park, South Africa. The extension of the Gramacho course in the Algarve to an 18-hole layout, par 72 and the completion of a new clubhouse. 2008 - The opening of the Pestana Porto Santo Hotel in Porto Santo Island, Madeira, of the Pestana Caracas in Caracas, Venezuela and of the Pestana São Tome in São Tomé and Príncipe. 2009 - The opening of the Pestana Promenade Hotel in Funchal, Madeira 2010 - The opening of the Pestana Chelsea Bridge in London, United Kingdom 2010-Jose Pestana(founder of the group) dies at the age of 88 in Johannesburg South Africa. 2011 - The opening of the Pestana Berlin Tiergarten in Berlin, Germany. Hotels *'Europe' The Pestana hotel group was started by Jose Pestana and Manuel Pestana. Note that if it says that Manuel Pestana started it alone that article is wrong. Jose Domingos Pestana started the group along with Manuel Pestana. That is the true story. Jose and Manuel Pestana bought the Carlton hotel in Madeira round about the early 70's. They let the building to Sheraton but after that they built the Rovuma. In the late 70's the Rovuma hotel was signed onto Jose Pestanas name but civil friction stole the hotel. Jose Pestana along with Manuel Pestana started the Pestana hotel group. Jose Pestana died on 14th November 2010. Manuel Pestana died in December 2005. #Pestana Palace Hotel, Lisbon #Pestana Cascais Hotel, Cascais #Pestana Sintra Golf Resort, Sintra #Pestana Porto Hotel, Porto #Pestana Alvor Praia Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Alvor Park Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Alvor Atlantico, Algarve #Pestana Delfim Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Dom Joao II Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Levante Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Palm Gardens Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Viking Resort Hotel, Algarve #Pestana Bay Ocean Aparthotel, Madeira #Pestana Carlton Madeira Hotel, Madeira #Pestana Casino Park Hotel, Madeira #Pestana Gardens Aparthotel, Madeira #Pestana Grand Hotel, Madeira #Pestana Miramar Aparthotel, Madeira #Pestana Palms Hotel, Madeira #Pestana Village Aparthotel, Madeira #Pestana Porto Santo Hotel, Porto Santo #Pestana Chelsea Bridge Hotel, London #Pestana Berlin Tiergarten Hotel, Berlin *'South America' #Pestana Angra Hotel, Angra dos Reis #Pestana Bahia Hotel, Salvador da Bahia #Pestana Bahia Lodge, Salvador da Bahia #Pestana Convento do Carmo, Salvador da Bahia #Pestana Curitiba Hotel, Curitiba #Pestana Natal Hotel, Natal #Pestana Rio Atlantica Hotel, Rio de Janeiro #Pestana São Paulo Hotel, São Paulo #Pestana São Luís Hotel, São Luís do Maranhão #Pestana Buenos Aires Hotel, Buenos Aires #Pestana Caracas Hotel, Caracas #Pestana Bariloche Ski and Golf Resort Hotel, Bariloche *'Africa' #Pestana Rovuma Hotel, Maputo #Pestana Inhaca Lodge, Inhaca #Pestana Bazaruto Lodge, Bazaruto #Pestana Kruger Lodge, Kruger National Park #Pestana Trópico Hotel, Cape Verde #Ilhéu das Rolas Resort, São Tomé and Príncipe #Miramar by Pestana, São Tomé and Príncipe #Pestana Sao Tome Lodge, São Tomé and Príncipe See also - Tourism - Pestana Group External links - Pestana Hotels and Resorts Official Site - Pestana Hotels Facebook Page - Pestana Hotels Youtube Page - Pestana Palace Photos, history, review in cosmopolis.ch References Category:Companies of Portugal Category:Hotel chains Category:Hotel and leisure companies pt:Pestana Hotéis e Resorts